Fan-Fiction Recreating: Infamous (Hero Path)
by Sora the Ultrahog
Summary: HEY! Time for a recreation of one of my favorite video game series, Infamous. (This was suggested by Blade, thanks for the suggestion!) The timeline will be from the beginning of Infamous 1 to Second Son. Summary is short and sweet, let's start this party! (P.S. Major Spoilers for anyone who hasn't played the series or beaten the games, read at your own choice.)
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO MY PEOPLE! I'm back with my first recreation story. This one is one of my favorite video game series, Infamous. **

**Here's my 3 rules of recreating:**

**1: The story is alternated, combining the characters.**

**2: The story is the same, except the characters are different. (Ex: Sora plays Delsin Rowe.)**

**2: Have a completely new story with characters from both series.**

**Also, OCs shall be accepted. However, in recreation stories, they have to be using the powers from the series. However, there are exceptions to this.**

**Now the rules in order to join in Infamous:**

**1: They must be human.**

**2: They must have a power if they are a conduit.**

**3: You can make your own powers for your conduit.**

**Now, Cole's karma colors and ranks are the same as in the game. However, Sora's karma colors and karmic ranks are different.**

**Here's the list:**

**Neutral: Gray**

**Guardian: Light Gray**

**Champion: Fiery Blue**

**Hero: Dark Blue**

**True Hero: Pure Gold**

**Villain: Dark Gray**

**Tyrant: Crimson Red**

**Destroyer: Jet Black with a deep red hue**

**Infamous: Abyss Black**

**Sora will also have a different outfit in each recreation story to better fit in.**

_**If the text is like this, this means the character is narrating.**_

**Now that's outta the way, there will be POV (Point of View) sections in this story. OK, 3... 2... 1... GO!**

**Chapter 1 : Introduction**

Above the streets of Empire City in the Historic District, a male was free running on rooftops, jumping from building to building. He has ocean blue eyes and spiky brown hair, wearing a sleeveless gray zipper hoodie over a white long sleeved shirt, black fingerless gloves, dark gray pants, black sneakers, and a right shoulder strap slingbag on his back.

_Hey there, I'm Sora. I just moved into Empire City 3 days ago and exploring the districts. The first two days here, I explored the Neon District and the Warren District. Both have their own style, different scenery, all that jazz._

He jumps to one more building and stops at the edge, overlooking the streets.

_I travel the world for new adventures, meeting new people, all that. Then, everything changed. And that happens today. A person caught my attention, riding his bike. He had a shaved head with a stubble beard, a black and yellow leather jacket, pants with a stripe on his right leg, a slingbag with a Sly Cooper logo and the numbers 1 and 3 with a phone attached to the single strap, and tabi shoes I guess he uses for free running like I'm doing. Don't know why but, something about kept me interested, leading to me following him. I lost him when he went in a public garage. I found him again after some time however, he was holding a big futuristic sphere in his hands. Next thing I knew..._

BOOM!

_It exploded, then everything went black. I woke up after some time and saw the damage from the explosion. Simply put, it looks like hell came early. I was able to stand, surprising only have a few cuts and bruises. I looked around and saw the man on the pillar in the middle of the aftermath. He was standing however, he was in worse condition than I was. Then, I heard a voice coming from the helicopter above us._

"You two down there! If you can walk, go to Fermont Bridge into the Neon District!"

**Cole's POV**

_I had a look of confusion on my face, looking around to see what he meant by two. I then saw a teenage boy not too far from me. Unlike me, he had less painful injuries. What stand out about him was his spiky brown hair, which looks like it should be in a anime._

"You OK, kid?" I asked him.

_He took a deep breath and responded._

"Besides surviving a explosion, just dandy." He joked.

_I lightly chuckled before I took the little path he was on._

"We better get to the bridge."

"Oh yeah. Btw, name's Sora."

"Cole MacGrath."

_We continued down the path, then Zeke called me._

"Cole! Cole, where are you?"

"Zeke? Was there an explosion?"

"No shit, there was a explosion! News are saying that terrorists are blowing stuff up around the city! Hurry and get to the bridge! We'll get Trish and find someplace to hunker down!"

_The call ended and we entered the garage that could collapse any minute. There was a nearby electrical current and next thing we knew, we were getting electrocuted by it. It ceased, leaving us standing._

"That should have killed us." Sora commented.

"Apparently it didn't. Let's get moving." I said.

**Normal POV**

Sora and Cole continued through the garage and finally made it to the bridge.

"Cole!"

They then see a slightly chubby guy waving from the bridge, who Sora guessed was Zeke.

"Get across! We gotta go!"

They were about to start crossing until suddenly, the electricity from the nearby lamp posts and hit Cole and Sora.

"AHHHH!" They both yelled out in pain. Then, lightning bolts came down and struck nearby cars and people.

"Oh no, it's the terrorists! Hurry Cole, get across! The bridge could come down!"

Didn't have to tell them twice, they were running across the bridge like bats outta hell. Lightning bolts rained down around them but, they kept going. They finally crossed, only to pass out from their injuries and exhaustion.

**Sora's POV**

_I woke up after who knows how long in a hospital bed. I looked around the room, seeing Cole in a bed next to me and Zeke in a chair, fast asleep. There was also a woman in a chair at the edge of his bed, looking at a picture who I'm guessing was someone she was close to and died when the blast happened._

"Did you lose someone?" I managed to find my voice to ask.

_She looks towards me and delivered a sad smile before answering._

"Yes. She was my little sister. She died when the blast happened." She said.

_One point for me._

"Oh... can I see it?" _She was hesitant but, she walked over with me sitting up and handed me the picture._

"She's pretty. What's her name?" I asked.

"Amy." _She simply answered and I handed her back the picture. I look over to Cole, who was still asleep._

"You a friend of Cole's?" I asked her.

""Girlfriend." She simply said.

"OK. I didn't get your name."

"Trish Dailey."

"Sora."

_2 days later, me and Cole have fully recovered. However, while we were in the hospital, Empire City has gone to hell. Crime went through the streets, cops are either dead or too terrified to face the gangs that control the districts, society committing suicide. But, something was beginning to happen to the two of us. The most obvious thing is lightning coming out of our hands. Over time though, we learned to control and master it. Just hope it's not too late._

**Normal POV**

Zeke, Cole and Sora were just hanging when Zeke decided to watch tv.

"You mind putting on the freak show?" He asked.

"Glad it's good for something." Cole said.

"Make sure to charge them all. TV's a hog."

After about 2 mins of Cole charging the homemade batteries Zeke made, TV was up and running. Feeling that he has more power, Cole decides to fry a couple of dummies. After a little bit, a plane was flying really low than a plane normally would.

"It looked like it was about to hit us." Zeke commented.

The TV was then showing the "Voice of Survival."

"Hey, it's the TV jacker! I love this guy."

**Sora's POV**

_I don't usually watch the TV jacker. He is basically a different version of the news. However, he told us that the plane we saw dropped some supplies in Archer Square. We definitely decided to go. Zeke took the stairs while me and Cole took the "express elevator."_

"Wish I could do the things you guys can do. Taking the stairs, that sucks donkey balls." Zeke said.

_I let out a small laugh and started to head to the square, only after we got Zeke's new six shooter. We arrived to see the supplies hanging from the statue._

"Even though it's a plane they dropped this from, they can't aim." I said then looked at Cole. "Race to the top?"

"You're on." He answered.

_We climbed up the statue, nearby people watching us, and reached the top in a tie. We then shot the hook that the supplies was hanging from that dropped them to the ground. People then started to open them until we heard gunshots coming from across the street. We then saw them... the Reapers. The gang that control the Neon District. Well, that changes today._

"Come on, Cole! Time to teach them a lesson!"

_He nodded and we jumped, both of us delivering a thunder drop to the ground, hitting a couple of Reapers in the process. The fight was quick and painful, blue and gray lightning bolts flying, electrified fists and feet hitting Reaper faces, and they were defeated._

"Yeah! Awesome!" I exclaimed.

**Cole's POV**

_We managed to beat the Reapers for now. After the fight, the people went back to opening the boxes. Then, I thought of something._

"There's enough food to feed the four of us for weeks, maybe longer. However, these people will starve." _I can see Sora staring at me, like he knows that I'm thinking about the people taking the food or not._

"Remember Cole, the decisions you make will define you. You can either be the city's savior or tyrant."

I thought long and hard but in the end, I decided.

"I got one open! Let's eat." A male civilian said.

**(Good Karma +)**

**(Cole's Karmic Rank shifted to: Guardian)**

**(Sora's Karmic Rank shifted to: Guardian)**

**Normal POV**

"You mad the right choice, Cole." Sora said.

Cole looked around to see Trish.

"Hey, Trish." He said.

"Oh, thank god you two got the food down. These poor people are starving."

"We're just doing what we can." Sora said.

The voice of survival then appeared on the big screen. What he said can be simplified to the people think that Cole's a terrorist now. Everyone was looking at him, things were going to get ugly. Cole and Sora quickly made plans with Zeke to go to Stampton Bridge, try to get out of town. Cause right now, they were running a little short on friends.

**DONE! That was a little tough to do because I had to recreate the introduction of Infamous 1. It's been awhile since I played the Infamous series, so sorry if I got something wrong like a place or dialogue. I'm also sorry if the Infamous characters are OOC, I'm trying my best. I'm thinking of doing the evil side of the story but, that will be highly unlikely. Like/ Fav/ Follow/ Review this story.**

**Sora: I like my attire for this story.**

**I know. Until next time, adios!**


	2. Chapter 2

**INFAMOUS TIME! Last time, Sora and Cole met and gained their conduit powers, earned a new rank and they're on the path of righteousness. Now, they are trying to get out of the city. Will they succeed? Let's find out!**

**Chapter 2 : Escape from Empire City (Almost)**

**Normal POV**

The trio made it to Stampton Bridge, ready to play out their plan.

"Stampton Bridge, the fastest way in and out of town. So, what's the plan?" Zeke asked.

"We're getting out of here, one way or another. Follow my lead." Cole said.

The trio then went up to the entrance, being blocked by a gate and riot guards, ready to take out a civilian riot that wants to get out of town.

**Cole's POV**

"We could attack from the crowd, making the guards attack them and keep the heat off of us. However, that would mean innocent people will get their asses kicked."

_I thought about it long and hard, Sora waiting for my decision. I decided and said_ "Follow my lead." _We ran past the crowd and both of us delivered a shockwave, blasting some guards in the air._

**(Good Karma +)**

**Normal POV**

The two made quick work of the guards and got past the first gate. They rinse and repeat this process, each time getting harder and harder. They went to normal guards to turrets with Zeke helping out. They made it through the fourth gate, only to be met with a wall of turrets that then opened fire on them. Zeke ran, using his mass to break through the side gate and fell to the harbor below. Cole and Sora ran to the same gate and jumped through the doorway on the other side and landed on the floor, the door closing behind them. Next thing they knew, they were addressed by name. Then, they met Moya Jones. She told them about the First Sons, her husband named John and the Ray Sphere. She also told them that if they help her find John and the Ray Sphere, she would clear their names and get them out of the city. They agreed, a hatch opening behind them. They jumped through, leading to the lower parts below the bridge. They made it across the platforms, dealing with a couple of Reapers and discovering Blast Shards along the way back to the Neon District.

"Guys? Man, it's good to see you two." Zeke said.

"Nice work on that gate, Wrecking Ball." Cole joked.

Sora also let out a small chuckle.

"Hell, lived through the fall, no problem. But, getting back to shore, well, let's just say I'm no Michael Phelps." Zeke said.

"Yeah, that's an understatement." Sora said.

"Hey, take it easy, Lightning Rods. So, how did you two lived through that? Bullets were flying everywhere, all over the place, figured you two were goners."

"Let's head home, we'll fill you in along the way." They then went to their place.

**Done! The shortest chapter I've ever done! Chapter 3 coming soon! Until then, adios! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Back so soon!? Indeed! Let's start the chapter!**

**Chapter 3 : Back in Empire**

**Sora's POV**

We finally got home and were on the roof when Cole finished explaining.

"...And it drains neuro - electric energy." Cole finished.

"Whoa! I knew it. Government in cahoots with the secret organization, the Ray Sphere. It all makes sense now." Zeke said.

"Calm down. You're going to hurt yourself." Cole said.

"That Ray Sphere must dish out powers to anyone controlling it. You gotta bring it back here."

"Sure. I could use another sidekick."

"Ha, ha, ha." I sarcastically said.

"Ah, hell with that. Zeke Jedadiah Dunbar is his own man."

"Your middle name is Jedadiah?" I asked out of confusion.

"Yes it is, after my grandfather. Strong man for a man his size. Uh, I don't know where Zeke comes from but, I'm certain -"

"You need to take a nap, and a bath. We got things to do." Cole said.

**Normal POV**

Moya calls them a few secs later, telling them that she's got some leads. She sent them coordinates to the location and they were off. They arrived a few mins later at their destination. She told them something about interferences on a nearby rooftop. That's when they found out about dead drops, messages that John left behind about his undercover mission in the First Sons. They then was later tasked with simple tasks, from saving clinics to saving hostages. In the process, they were cleaning up the district, one by one.

**Cole's POV**

_After a few tasks, we had to follow a echo to a substation, also leading to a suicidal Reaper blowing it up. After that, the power was out. I felt drained and Sora was as well. We then continued to follow the echo to a manhole, leading to the underground sewers., in order to reboot the power in the section of the city._

**Sora's POV**

"I don't think I'll get use to this smell." I commented.

"You should. We might have to do this more than one." Cole said.

_We then found a connector, which then Cole completes the connection with his body. The surplus electricity then bounced off him and onto his me, giving me the same powers he's gaining._

**(Sora & Cole gained: Pulse Heal, Bio Leech and Arc Restraint)**

_We traveled down the tunnel and healed a civilian. Thanks to him, the gate opened, allowing us to proceed further. Cole then proceeds to heal the other civilians while I used Arc Restraint on the grounded Reapers. We then went ahead, later finding the man who's echo we were following. I asked him to open the gate but, he declines, thinking that he's still protecting his wife. We told him what happened to her, leading to him opening the gate._

**(Good Karma +)**

_We finally found the generator and rebooted it, restoring power to North Beach. 3 more times and we will have the power back to the entire district. We did a couple of other tasks, splitting up in the process. I was dealing with a couple of Reapers when ice pillars came out of nowhere and cleared most of them out. I defeated the rest with well aimed headshots. I then looked around, wondering where the ice came from. I walked to the alley where the ice came from._

"Hello?" I called out.

_No answer._

"I just want to say thanks for the help." I called out again.

_Still, no answer._

"Either a silent type or already gone."

_I looked around again, looking at the rooftops. I then saw a figure that then quickly disappeared._

"Wait!" I called out. _I then quickly climbed the building and reached the top. When I did, the figure was nowhere to be seen_.

"Damn. Lost it." _I looked around again to see the figure on a higher rooftop nearby. I quickly sprinted to it, noticing a ice pillar at the edge._

"That must be how she got there." _I jumped on it and jumped off. I managed to grab the ledge and climbed up. When I did, I noticed the figure was a girl. She has waist length brown hair tied in a braid, emerald green eyes, wearing a black tanktop, dark blue skinny jeans, brown lace up boots and a leather belt with a sharp dagger attached to it._

"Huh, didn't expect an Ice Princess." I said to myself.

Next thing I knew, she ran at me, dagger drawn.

"Oh boy!" _I managed to grabbed his hand holding the dagger. However, when I did, something unexpected happened. We both yelled in pain for a couple of seconds and passed out. I woke up after who knows how long._

"What the..." I said in confusion.

_I looked at my hand, noticing it emitting a misty blue._

"You have my power."

_I turn to see her slowly get up. I helped her up and put her on the air conditioner to sit._

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"When you grabbed my fist, I felt my power being absorbed by you. That's why you have that misty effect on your hand." She said.

"Well,... will you teach me how to use this power?"

_She thought about it, then answered._

"Sure." she simply said.

"Btw, what's your name?"

_She looks at me with a smirk on her face._

"Fawn Everette."

"Huh, nice name."

**Done again! Two chapters in one day, again! So, Sora finds out he can absorb other powers and is able to use ice. OK, so until next chapter, adios!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people, new chapter! A couple of things to say:**

**1: Gold has posted his newest story for those who don't know and have seen his first two stories. Check it out!**

**2: I'm still accepting OCs but, I only have two more spots left. The rules to join is in the first chapter.**

**3: I'm open to suggestions to more recreation stories, so feel free to tell me through a review or PM me.**

**With that out of the way, let's start!**

**Chapter 4 : Learning a new trick**

**Sora's POV**

After a few mins of talking, she got up and we started the training session.

"Let's start with something simple." She said.

She then ran to the edge and launched herself up on a higher rooftop by summoning an ice pillar under her feet. I did the same, mimicking what she did, to get on the same rooftop.

"Fast Learner." She commented.

"Thanks." I replied.

**(Sora learned : Ice Launch)**

We then heard gunshots from across the street.

"They're back." I said.

"Then, let's be the welcoming party." She suggested.

She then jumps off the roof with me following, landing on the ground below. A couple of bullets whizzed by our heads while we took cover behind a car.

"Think you have any strong moves, like rockets or something?" She asked.

"Actually..."

I then jumped up on top of the car and delivered a couple of rockets, freezing a couple of Reapers and blowing away the rest in the process.

"I just learned another move." I finished.

**(Sora learned : Freeze Rocket)**

"Funny." She then walked out of cover, sitting on the hood of the car. "That was reckless, you know?"

"I know. I'm not reckless, I just surprised them."

She rolled her eyes while turning her head away. Then, my phone rang. I took it out of my right pocket and answered it, putting it against my ear.

"Sora, where are you?" Cole asked over the phone.

"Oh, hey. I ran into a new friend and I was getting to know her. Must have lost track of time." I answered.

"Interesting, I met a new one as well... wait, did you say her?" He questioned.

"Yeah, why?" I said, curious.

"She happen to be your secret girlfriend?" He joked.

"What, no! She's just a friend!" I exclaimed at him.

I could hear him laughing on the phone.

"Chill out, I'm kidding. See you at Zeke's." He said.

"OK." I said back and hanged up. I put my phone back in my pocket and looked at Fawn.

"What was that all about?" She asked.

"That was my friend Cole. I said I'll see him at Zeke's." I answered, hopping off the car.

"I got nothing else to do. Can I come along?"

"Yeah, I'm sure they won't mind."

She smiled at me and we were off, using Ice Launch to get to the rooftops.

**Cole's POV**

I was sitting on the couch by Zeke, who was looking at the new guy who was watching tv to the right of us.

"Who's the new guy?" He finally asked.

"Someone I met a while ago." I answered.

Sora and her friend then showed up.

"Hey." Sora said.

"Hey, bro. You made it." Zeke said.

I got up from the couch to walk over to him.

"Is this who you were talking about?" I asked.

"Yeah, meet Fawn Everette." He introduced.

"Hi." She said.

"Cole MacGrath. The big guy on the couch is Zeke Dunbar."

"Hiya."

"Nice to meet you two."

**Sora's POV**

While they were talking, I noticed someone as I looked over Cole's shoulder, on the right of the couch watching TV. He had messy brown hair, jeans with a dark blue belt, a very light blue sweatshirt hoodie with a darker blue symbol on his back, and blue sneakers.

"Hey, Cole." I said, getting his attention. "Who's that?"

He looks over at the guy watching tv.

"He's the one I told you about over the phone. Go ahead and talk to him."

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the guy.

"Hey there."

He turned around to face me, revealing blue eyes.

"Hey, Cole told me about you, you must be Sora." He said.

"Indeed. You are?"

"I'm Austin, but I prefer to be called Gold." He answered.

"Nice to meet you, Gold."

"Hey, Sora."

I turn to face Cole.

"Moya sent us the coordinates for our next assignment." He said.

"OK. Fawn, Gold, feel free to stay around. We'll be back."

Me and Cole then jumped off to the ground below.

**A few mins later**

We arrived at the destination with Cole giving Moya a call.

"Moya, we're in position."

"See that cell tower over there? You must recharge it." She said over the phone.

"Afraid we're going to bail on you?" He joked.

"Without that tower, you two will fall off the grid. I can't allow that."

She then hung up and we were off. We got the tower and recharged it. Simple right? Not really. When we got near the tower, there was no electricity present.

"Looks like we have to restore the power after this." I pointed out.

After the task, Moya called. Funny thing is, she said almost the same thing I did. Cole complained about getting killed thanks to being drained. After that little argument, we then headed for the sewers again. We got there by sticking to the rooftops and made a run for the manhole. We were in, doing the same thing as last time. (Like this won't get tiresome soon.) We found the connector, gaining a new power, and rebooted the generator.

**(Cole gained : Shock Grenade)**

**(Sora gained : Gigawatt Blades)**

We then exited the sewers, seeing the area come back to life.

"Nice work, guys." Moya said over the phone.

She then told us why the Reapers were destroying the water pipes is because they can pump their plague into the city's water supply, making anyone who drinks it get sick or worse.

"Oh joy..." I said.

"Great." Cole said.

She then proceeds to explain further, saying that the Smith fountain is polluted and there are a lot of casualties. She then said we should head over there to confirm and the call ended there. After a few mins of going through the district to the location, Zeke called.

"Hey guys, you done with the little task?" He asked.

"Yeah. We're heading over to the Smith fountain." Cole said.

"Tell Fawn and Gold to head over there, there are a lot of casualties and we need any help that we know." I said on my phone.

"Gotcha, they'll be over there before you know it." He then hung up.

**After arriving at Smith fountain**

We arrived to see that it's not good. Fountain water is black and sick people are all over the place. We then called Moya to tell her the situation.

"All right, get over there. We need to find a way to stop this." She said and she hung up.

We went to the fountain to find Trish helping a sick person, as well as Fawn and Gold.

"Hey, guys. Glad you made it." I said.

"You weren't kidding about the casualties." Gold pointed out.

"Yep." Fawn said.

"What are you doing here?"

I looked over to Trish who asked that question to Cole.

"Moya wanted us to see what's going on with the fountain." He answered.

"Who's Moya?" She questioned.

"Doesn't matter." He simply said. "Look Trish, I know what that guy said about me."

"My sister is dead because of you." She said coldly.

I clenched my fist, bringing the misunderstanding into this is not helping the situation.

"I swear, I didn't know what was in that package."

"I don't want to hear it. You want to help? Fine. You can start by closing that value over there - it's jammed and I can't turn it. That's how the black tar is getting into the fountain."

Cole then walked over to the value and turned it. Next thing we knew, the tar was flying into his face.

"Cole!"

He was definietly in pain, it was all over his eyes. Trish said she has a solvent in her car and had Cole follow her.

"You two wait here." I said to Fawn and Gold and went to guide Cole.

**Cole's POV**

I was following Trish to have this intense pain go away. Good thing is Sora was there to guide me.

"I been watching you, Cole. Waiting for this moment, anticipating it." A female voice said in my head.

The tar was making me see hallucinations, like giant Reapers.

"...Who's...doing this?" I asked.

"She hates you. Loathes you. Your power frightens her. She'll never love you." The female voice said.

She then continued.

"I can make you forget about her. Everything you shared, gone like a whisper. No pain. No heartache."

"...You're...not real."

After saying that, I fell to the ground, hearing Sora call out my name.

**Sora's POV**

Once we got to the car, Cole fell to the ground. Luckily, Trish sprayed the solvent on his face, making the effects wear off.

"That was close." I said in my head.

"Thanks." Cole said as he got up.

"That's the only time I'm helping you. If you get that stuff on you again, you'll have to wait for it to wear off." She said as she walked away.

Cole then called Moya, telling her that the feeder pipe to the fountain has been shut off. She then told him that two more water mains are in the area.

"Gotcha. We'll turn those off and sees what happens." Cole said.

After that, we helped Fawn and Gold to healing the injured around the fountain. We then told them about the water mains and, as it turns out, they were in the park nearby. The second only took us one min to find. However, Reapers were in the area so, the three of us hold them off while Cole turned the value off and waited for the tar's effects to wear off.

**Cole's POV**

"Ugh...son of a..." I said.

"I feel your broken heart, Cole. So much emotion, bottled up with nowhere to go. Why do you love her? She's beneath you. You deserve better." The voice was back again.

"...just...shut up..." I responded.

"You're all alone, you know. No one cares about you. Not the girl, not the fat man on the roof, not your new friends, not the woman under the bridge. Only I love you. I've always loved you, Cole. Always and forever."

"For god's sake... get out!"

**Sora's POV**

We found the third value, but it looks like Cole doesn't want to take another blast of crud to the face.

"Out of the three, one of us should turn the value. If I turn it, I'll have crud on my face. However, I have two other choices to turn it. Which one would I choose if I do?" I thought in my head.

I then decided. I walked over to the value and turned it. Downside, crud in my face.

**(Good Karma +)**

I quickly try to wipe the crud off. While I was doing that, I heard a voice in my head, a female voice.

"You must be Sora. I watched you alongside Cole." The voice said.

"You must be a very creepy stalker." I said.

The voice laughed at my response.

"Funny. If only you were older."

"If only you were not disturbing me. Would you get out of my head?"

The voice laughed again.

"Like Cole, you want me out of your head. Eventually, a crack will appear and the crack would spread, then become larger, and then the wall will come down. It's only a matter of time."

The voice stopped talking, must have wore off.

"You all right, Sora?" Fawn asked.

"Yeah, I'll explain later."

Moya then called us, telling us that we should figure out how the Reapers are doing all this and stop it. As quickly as she said that, the tunnel under the park was the first thing in my mind so, we went.

**Cole's POV**

When we got to the tunnel entrance, the voice came back.

"You don't know love. Not true love. But I will teach you. And then the bastard will see what he lost."

I shook it off and we entered, to be greeted with an obvious surprise, Reapers.

"This must be the right place." Gold sarcastically said.

He then fired some energy orbs at the Reapers, knocking them to the ground.

"Yep." I then threw two shock grenades behind the bus, blowing away a couple.

"Then, let's go." Sora then ran around the bus and fired some lightning bolts and then a surprise to me, a ice rocket, freezing the last two in front of us. I'll make sure to ask him when we're done.

**Sora's POV**

I'm pretty sure Cole will ask me later. But now, we went further into the tunnel. Reapers kept coming while Fawn fired some icicles and did the ice pillars, taking out a couple of Reapers and Gold fired a energy shockwave, blowing away the cover they were using. Cole also fired a couple of shockwaves with me firing a couple of rockets and Gold firing some more energy orbs. I should ask him what power it is. After a few mins of action and I finished the last three using my new power, we found the source, a gas truck with the tar. No brainier, we destroyed it, Cole threw two grenades, I fired a rocket, Fawn also fired a rocket and Gold fired a orb. The attacks hit, destroying the truck and eliminating the tar supply.

"Hey, Sora." Cole said.

"Yeah?"

"How did you freeze those Reapers earlier?"

I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly.

"I'll tell you on the way to Zeke's."

**DONE! That made up for the other two in length. Sora has some explaining to do and a mysterious female is in love with Cole, but who? And who is behind this tar business? Another ally joins the group, making this more interesting. Why I gave Sora the Gigawatt Blades instead of the grenades, it doesn't mean I hate the grenades, I like them but, I prefer something different. Anyways, until next chapter, adios!**


	5. Chapter 5

**InFamous time! OK, let's see:**

**1: If you haven't played the Infamous series, you are missing out. It's a great series so, I highly suggest you play it.**

**2: I have one more spot for this great cast in this story so, rules are in the first chapter if you want to join.**

**3: I'm still of course open to suggestions for more recreation stories so, PM me or leave a review with your suggestion.**

**With those out of the way (again), let's do this!**

**Chapter 5 : The Train Rescue**

**Sora's POV**

_We returned to Zeke's, finishing up my explanation of my discovery of absorbing powers to Cole._

"I never would have figured that out." He simply said after I finished.

"Can't turn that Ray Sphere over to the feds, man." Zeke said out of nowhere.

"Do we have a choice?" Cole said, turning his attention now to Zeke.

"Man alive, you guys know what they'll do with something like that? Especially if the Pentagon is wrapped up in all this? It's the ultimate weapon!" Zeke explained.

"And what's your suggestion, Jedediah? We hide it under your couch?" I joked, which Gold and Fawn laughed afterwards.

"Only my momma calls me Jedediah, but that's not important right now." Zeke said to me. "Listen, I say we crack that baby open and give everyone powers. It's the only way to make sure we don't get screwed." He explained, turning his attention to Cole.

"Yeah, I think we're already screwed." Cole said.

_After that funny conversation with Zeke, Cole went to sleep on the couch. I offered Fawn and Gold to spend the night if they wanted to and they said sure. I showed them to the guest rooms (Well, we had one guest room, I let Fawn use my room.), said good night and went up to the roof to look at the sky._

"Tomorrow makes it day 15 of this quarantine hell." I said to myself.

**Cole's POV**

_I woke up to a call from Moya, telling me that she found another substation. I hung up and found Sora laying on the ground behind the couch. I woke him up, told him what Moya told me and we went off to the sewers._ **(You guys know the drill.)**

**(Sora and Cole gained : Induction Grind)**

_After restoring the power, we returned to the surface to see the district around us be renewed. We then was called by Moya. She sent us new coordinates and, after calling Fawn and Gold for backup, we arrived there not long after. She then informed us that the old train we are looking at has hostages in order to keep the Neon District in line, one of the hostages might even be John. However, even if we succeeded in saving them, we're in the heart of the Reapers' territory and they will kill anyone trying to escape._

"So, in order to save them, we must first move the train to a safe location?" Sora questioned, catching on.

"Exactly." Moya said.

"How are we suppose to do that? Push?" I said.

"You're a living third rail - stay in contact with the lead car and it should move." She explained and then hung up.

"So, how are we supposed to do this?" Gold asked.

"Cole stays on top of the lead car while you and Fawn cover him and I'll grind on the rails to keep up with the train." Sora explained, like he already thought of a plan.

"OK. Better than nothing." Fawn said.

**Normal POV**

Next thing they knew, Sora jumped off the roof and landed on the tracks, electricity flying as he grind on them at the two Reapers, Gigawatt Blades at the ready.

"Whoa!" Gold said, surprised.

The two Reapers were caught off guard at Sora's surprise as he jumped and did a cross slash, knocking out the Reapers. He landed expertly and called out to the others.

"Let's go!"

Cole and the others jumped onto the tracks, Cole hopping on the lead car with Fawn and Gold hopped onto the car behind it. After Sora removed the car barricade in front of the train with a shockwave, it was on the move. It wasn't long until Reapers on rooftops near the tracks started attacking. The train moved while bullets, orbs, icicles, and lightning bolts were flying. This continued until the train started to slow dawn and then stopped.

"Why did it stop!?" Cole yelled out.

"I'll go see!" Sora yelled back.

Sora then jumped off the tracks to the ground below. He then looked around under the tracks until he saw a power unit.

"Guess we gotta charge those to continue." Sora thought.

He then fired some lightning bolts at it until it was fully charged, starting to hear the train start to move.

"Might be more." He thought.

He then quickly got up to the tracks and grind on the tracks next to the train.

"Cole, look out!" Gold called out.

Cole looked to his right to see a Reaper fire a rocket at him, which he deflects back at them with a shockwave.

"Thanks, Gold!" Cole called back.

Gold gave a quick nod before the train started to slow down.

"Sora!" Cole called out to him.

Sora started to slowed down.

"On it!" He was about to jump off when suddenly, the train started to speed up again.

"What the?" Sora said to himself.

He started to continue grinding on the rails when he sees puffs of smoke appearing and disappearing across the rooftops, taking down any Reapers in its path.

"What is going on?" Sora said to himself again.

The train kept going as icicles, bullets, bolts, orbs, and now rockets were flying. We already past the 1st platform as the fight continued on. After some time after pasting the 1st stop, Reapers stopped appearing.

"Looks like we're out of their territory!" Fawn called out.

"Guess so." Gold said back.

Suddenly, a instant light and a puff of smoke appeared on the third car just as it disappeared. However, no one noticed until the train slowed to a stop at the next platform. Sora hopped up on top of the second car when he noticed two guys on the third car.

"Who are you two?" He asked them.

The one with electricity has a blue bed head hairstyle, emerald green eyes, wearing a ripped and torn white t-shirt, two holes showing that he has a black tanktop under it, torn blue jeans and black and white converse shoes. The one with smoke and his arms crossed has brown skin, pulled back spiky white hair, navy eyes and silver electrical patterns on the left side of his face. (His outfit is basically Evil Cole's, except in neutral colors that are grey, white and silver.)

"I'm Izura." The electrical one said.

"Krain." The smoker simply said.

"You two have been a great help. Thanks."

**Sora's POV**

_After that little conversation, we jumped down onto the platform and busted the locks on the train doors, opening them and releasing the hostages. The hostages ran to their loved ones that were also on the platform, Moya must have told them about the rescue. Funny, yesterday they hated us. Now, they act like we're part of the family. Even for the short time, it was nice. Treated like heroes, felt great. We scanned the crowd as people started to leave the station, but he was nowhere to be found._

**(Good Karma +)**

**(Sora's karmic rank changed to: Champion)**

**(Cole's karmic rank changed to: Champion)**

**(Gold's karmic rank changed to: Champion)**

**(Fawn's karmic rank changed to: Champion)**

**Done! The chapter is up, the cast needs one more, and I'm opened to any suggestions. Changes to the characters' appearances will be shown on the next chapter. So, until next chapter, adios!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, back with another Infamous chapter. Some things to say:**

**1: The last spot have been filled. So, no more for this story.**

**2: My new storytelling story is up, it's in the categories of Sonic and X-overs.**

**3: Still open to suggestions, PM me or leave a review with your suggestion.**

**OK, let's get started!**

**Chapter 6 : A New Conduit**

**Normal POV**

After the train rescue, Cole went by himself to clear more of the district. leaving Sora with the others.

"Thanks a lot." Sora said.

"So Sora, who are these two?" Gold asked Sora.

"Fawn and Gold, meet Izura and Krain." Sora answered.

"Hey." Krain said.

"Hi." Izura said.

Fawn and Gold gave a quick wave to them.

"OK, with introductions out, what are we going to do?" Fawn asked.

"I don't know about you guys but, I need to go get something. See ya later." Sora then ran off to his destination.

**Sora's POV**

I was sprinting to an apartment building, entered, went up the stairs to the 3rd floor, went down the hallway and entered the third door on the right.

"Home sweet home." I looked around my apartment, which had fallen debris and ruined furniture. It was a one bedroom apartment.

"Hope it's still there." He said to himself, looking at the bedroom. He removed the beam in the entryway and entered. He walked over to the bed and searched under it, finding a black briefcase.

"Bingo." He then pulled it out and opened it. What was inside was nothing.

"Dude gave me an empty briefcase." I said to myself.

I then closed it and exited my apartment. I then exited the building, only to be hearing a bullet pass by my head. I then see Reapers coming my way.

"I don't have time for this." I then jumped over the railing and ran into the alleyway, only to be ambushed.

"Damn!" I said. Then suddenly, I felt a breeze that then intensified in front of me, forming into a figure.

"You! What are you doing here!" One of the Reapers yelled at the figure.

The figure fully formed, appearance and all. It was a male that has slightly long black hair, slightly tanned skin, wearing a long black coat with gold colored lines all over it, grey cargo pants and black shoes. He is also wearing a black fingerless glove on his right hand.

"Just passing through." The figure said.

The Reapers then open fire on him, only for the bullets to stop in front of him and then deflected back at the Reapers, hitting them all.

"How did he do that?" I said to myself.

"You all right?" He asked me.

"Yeah. Who are you?" I asked him.

The figure turned around to face me. When he fully turned around, he has bangs that slightly covered his eyes, but I can tell that he has gold colored eyes and he was wearing a white shirt under his coat.

"My name is Raze." The figure, now known as Raze, said.

"Sora." I answered back.

"We'll meet again. Right now, I have something to do." He then flew up and away.

"Who was that guy?" I said, backing up enough to hit a trash can. I turned around to see a medium length metal chain on top of the lid.

"This might be useful." I said to myself, picking it up. I then wrapped it around my right wrist under my sleeve.

"Now to find the others." I then ran off to find them.

**Done! Sorry for the length but, I wanted to introduce the new cast member. So, who is he? Will we find out? We shall see in the next chapter. So, until then, adios!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'M ON A ROLL! Here we go, another Infamous chapter. Btw, I completely forgot about the new appearances. Here they are:**

**Cole: His appearance and clothes is cleaner and neater.**

**Sora: He is now wearing a sleeveless midnight blue hoodie with the white shirt looking more like it has a silver tint to it. His pants is now blue digital camo and his shoes look cleaner, as well as his gloves. His karma color is now fiery blue and the chain looks polished.**

**Fawn: Her eyes now turn blue when she uses her powers and her ice looks a little like crystals.**

**Gold: His shirt is now white, as well as his shoes.**

**OK, with that out of the way for now, some more things to say:**

**1: Glimpse has posted his new story, Harmonic Bonds. If you haven't read his previous stories, best to do that before reading it, that way you know what is happening.**

**2: My new series as well as my new story, Fan Fiction Storytelling: The Secret Rings, is posted already. Feel free to read it. It's in the categories of Sonic and X - overs.**

**3: Open to any suggestions I can recreate, don't be shy.**

**All right, let's continue this great story!**

**Chapter 7 : Nemesis Revealed**

**Sora's POV**

_I was traveling around when my phone rang. I picked it up to hear Cole on the other line._

"Hey, Sora. You done with whatever you went to do?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm on my way over to find you guys." I answered.

"Well, you better hurry. I see another problem with that plague. I'll send you the coordinates." He then hung up, the coordinates showing up on my GPS.

**A few mins later**

I find Cole and the others standing around, waiting for me.

"There he is." Izura said.

"Hey, did I miss anything?" I asked.

"No. We just been waiting here." Cole answered.

"Where's the problem?"

"Over there."

I look over to see more people on the ground, with Trish helping. Cole and I walked over to them first while Trish walked over to us.

"This is like the fountain all over again. Why aren't you two stopping this?" She asked.

"We blew up a whole tanker full of that stuff under the park. Figured that would do it." Cole answered.

"Well, it's coming from somewhere - these people aren't getting sick on their own, guys." She said.

"Don't worry, we'll find out what's going on." I said to her.

After Trish walked away to continue her work, Cole called Moya.

"Hey Moya, it's that black tar again. There are sick people all over the place."

"The only remaining source of water in that area is from the water towers on the rooftops." She said.

"OK, we'll head up there and see what we can do." She then hung up.

We then walked over to the others.

"What's the problem?" Fawn asked.

"It's that black tar again." I answered.

"What? How?" Gold questioned.

"They're pumping the tar into the water towers on the rooftops." Cole said.

"Then let's get moving." Krain said.

_The group of us then split up to cover more rooftops in the area. Here are the teams:_

1: Sora and Fawn

2: Cole and Gold

3: Izura and Krain

**Sora and Fawn, Sora's POV**

_We got the closest one to us and we climbed up. We knew some Reapers would be waiting so, thanks to Fawn's ninja skills, we surprised them with two rockets which froze most of the Reapers. Fawn used Ice Freeze _**(You know, the move where she has ice pillars going towards them)**_ to freeze two more and I used my new chain to whip the last two off the roof._

"Was that what you got earlier?" She asked me as the chain wraps back on my wrist.

"Pretty much, yeah." I answered.

_I then climbed up the water tower to the top and saw a metal keg with the tar dripping out of it, knowing that this is the cause. Then, I thought on an idea. I then jumped off but, while in the air above the water tower, I released a shockwave at the keg, blowing it up. I then landed on the ground, having blowing up the keg and not have a single drop of tar on me._

"Nice one." Fawn commented.

"Thanks."

**Cole and Gold, Gold's POV**

_Me and Cole climbed up the nearest rooftop on the opposite side of the street, where Reapers were waiting. I then climbed up and fired a couple of orbs, knocking off three Reapers off the roof. Cole then throws two shock grenades that then exploded, knocking five more Reapers off the roof. He then climbed up and ran up to another Reaper and delivered a kick to his face, knocking him down and used Arc Restraint to hold him down while I delivered a shockwave to a Reaper, blowing him off the roof._

"Great teamwork." I said.

"Yeah." Cole simply said.

_I then looked up on the water tower to see a metal keg pumping the tar into the tower. I then fired a orb at it, destroying it._

"Nice shot." Cole commented.

"Yep."

**Izura and Krain, Izura's POV**

_Me and Krain simply teleported up to the rooftop, to be faced with Reapers_.

"Oh, bring it." I taunted.

_They opened fire but, we were faster. Krain used his smoke to stun some and blown them off with his telekinesis. I fired lightning bolts to stun the rest and fired a giant shockwave to also blow them off the roof._

"That was easy." Krain said.

"Always was." I then saw a metal keg on top of the water tower pumping tar.

"There's the cause." Krain then blasted it with his telekinesis, destroying it.

"Now there isn't." Krain said.

**Cole and Gold, Cole's POV**

_We then separated to two separate rooftops to deal with the last two kegs. After I dealt with more Reapers and destroyed the keg on the water tower, a mysterious man appeared._

"She's going to be pretty pissed about this" The man said to me.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"Just a concerned citizen. Now hold still!"

_He then leaped towards me, his icy fingers digging into my head. For a moment, there was nothing. And then, he started to show me things, horrible things... beyond description. And in that split second, I understood that he was showing me the future. Death and destruction on an unimaginable scale. As he released me, I knew that he was responsible for all of it. That he had opened Pandora's Box, and it wasn't ever gonna close and that damn Ray Sphere was somehow involved. And then he was gone. After that, Zeke called me._

"Get on back here, brother. Get the others and get over here, got some beverages chilling for ya."

"On our way." I then hung up.

**(All characters : Good Karma +)**

**DONE! So, the tar returns for not long, a mysterious man appears, and the leader of the Reapers is going to be pissed. So, until next chapter, adios!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey people, I'm back with another. I know, I'm going too fast. I got nothing else to do and I got time, why not? So, what can I say:**

**1: Cheezel1993 has posted his newest story, Kingdom Come. Check it out!**

**2: Open to suggestions as usual.**

**3: Alternate Dimension and Unknown World has to be put on hold for now, I'm having writer's block with those two right now.**

**4: I will still be posting Secret Rings chapters but, those would take awhile until a new one is posted.**

**5: I'll be mostly focused with this story. If I continue at the pace I'm going right now, I might be onto the second game in a couple of weeks, just guessing.**

**All right, let's continue!**

**Chapter 8 : New Powers to the Arsenal**

**Normal POV**

After Cole got the others, the group arrived at Zeke's roof. Of course, Zeke starts the conversation.

"Been looking into you new BFF, Moya."

"Find your magic eight-ball, did you?" Cole joked.

"She's real FBI. In fact, she's big time FBI. Highly decorated, the kind of person they send out when the shiola hits the fan and sprays all over everyone." Zeke explained.

"Thanks for the image." Sora sarcastically said to himself.

"About six months ago, she gets moved over to some new division called DEFENDER and the trail goes completely cold. Now one of my boys think she's working for DARPA." Zeke continued.

"You have boys?" Cole asked.

"I'm being serious here, guys. You gotta pay attention. DARPA is the mother lode of black ops crap - it's this secret pentagon group that doesn't answer to anybody. If she's in with those clowns, you better watch out, guys." Zeke finished.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. And Santa Claus shot JFK. Hey, where are those drinks?" Cole said.

After that day, the group got some rest, long enough to go into day 16 of the quarantine.

**Cole's POV**

_I woke to get a call from Moya, telling me that the final substation in the Neon has been uploaded to the GPS. I got Sora and we head over there. While on the way, I got a call from Zeke._

"Hey, brother, you know what scares the hell out of me? The thought of the government getting their hands on the Ray Sphere." Zeke said.

"Didn't we already have this conversation?" I asked him.

"I know, I know, you got caught pissing in the wind, but think about this for a second. If that thing can dishes out super powers, what's to stop 'ole Uncle Sam from juicing up the entire military? Or the cops? We'd have no defenses against that." Zeke continued.

"Didn't know we needed any." Sora said over his phone.

"Shit, guys, open your eyes. Take a look around! You see any Red Cross? Any National Guard? I sure as hell don't. They lied about the whole thing on the bridge. They'll do whatever it takes to stay in power. You need to wake up guys. Before it's too late!" He then hung up.

_We got to the location and entered the sewers. When we did, Moya had some intel for us._

"Got some intel for you. The leader of the Reapers is a woman named Sasha. No last name. Until a few months ago, she was a high ranking member of the First Sons. Spearheaded a lot of their research." She said.

"So you think she knows where John is?" I asked.

"There's no way of knowing. But even if she doesn't, you guys have to take her out: it's the only way we'll be able to get a handle on the plague. I'll let you know when I've locked down her location." She then hung up.

_We continued through the sewers and rebooted the last generator._

**(Sora and Cole gained: Precision Power)**

_After we exited the sewers, I got a surprise call from Trish._

"Cole, you there?"

"Trish?"

"A plane just dropped a crate of medical supplies and someone needs to protect it from the Reapers."

"And you want us to do it?"

"You and Sora are the only people I know with super powers. Besides, you owe me... all of us, for what you did. I'll be in touch when the crate is safe." She then hung up.

"Was that Trish?" Sora asked me.

"Yeah. She said she needs us to protect a medical crate from the Reapers." I answered.

"OK. I'll call the others."

**Sora's POV**

_After the call for backup, we arrived at the crate's location._

"Here comes the party crashers..." Cole said.

_Two Reapers are already at the crate, trying to open it._

"Why are they shooting it?" I asked.

"Don't know. I do question their intelligence." Cole commented.

_We then used our new power to take down both Reapers with a headshot. We then jumped off the roof and ran over to the crate. That was when the others showed up._

"So, we have to protect this crate for how long?" Izura asked.

"Until Trish gets here. For now, we have to deal with the Reapers." Cole answered.

"Well, we have something to do for the time being." Gold said.

_We then heard bullets coming our way, looking to the alleyway on the crate's right and seeing more Reapers._

"Oh, bring it." I said.

_We then went on the offensive. Cole thrown two shock grenades, exploding to take out two Reapers. I then ran up to another one and used my chain, sparking with electricity and swung, hitting and electrocuting the Reaper at the same time. After two more swings, the Reaper was KOed. Fawn then used Ice Freeze in the alleyway in front of the crate on the suicidal Reapers. Then, a Reaper appeared on the roof with a mini turret, who was easily dispatched thanks to Krain's telekinesis. Then, more came from the alleyway on the crate's left._

"Yeah, bring it on." Cole said to himself.

_Then suddenly, a truck with a turret on the back came, bullets were flying at us except when the bullets got close, they stopped._

"What the?" Gold said.

_Then, the bullets flew back at the truck, raining on it like a storm, hitting the shooter and blowing the truck up._

"Hey."

_A breeze picked up and formed into a figure that then subsided._

"Hey, Raze." I said.

_He gave a quick nod and we heard another turret truck from the front alleyway._

"I got this!" I called out.

_I then used Ice Launch to get on top of the roof over the truck and jumped with my right fist covered in a cold mist and I punched, having ice pillars come through the truck and making it explode. However before it did explode, I dashed my way to safety by becoming a mist._

**(Sora learned: Ice Age and Ice Dash)**

"Awesome!" Gold said.

_Another truck came through the same alleyway, only to be stopped by the pillars. However, they weren't high enough to block the bullets but, thanks to Raze, he stopped the bullets from hitting us when we went for cover._

"Raze, hold off the bullets!" I called out to him.

_He gave a quick nod in agreement and I sprinted out from cover, away from the crossfire. I then climbed up the roof over the truck again and jumped, equipping my Gigawatt Blades. They are now more like swords, handle and blade made of electricity. I landed behind the turret and took out the guy, swinging both of my blades in a cross slash. The blades disappeared and I sabotaged the turret by touching it, disarming it. I then climbed over the truck, landed a few feet in front of it and fired a Freeze Rocket, destroying it._

"Good job, Sora!" Fawn said.

_I then walked over while the others (excluding Raze) got out of cover. That was when Trish and someone else showed up._

"Need any help moving that stuff?" Cole asked, walking over to Trish.

"We got it." She answered. "And Cole? Thanks for your help."

"This mean we're talking again?" Cole asked.

"We'll see." She said.

_She then left with the guy carrying the crate._

"You are?" Cole asked Raze.

"Raze." Raze simply answered.

"Yeah. Raze, this is Cole, Fawn, Gold, Izura, and Krain." I said, pointing to who's who. "Anyways, what are you doing here?"

"I need help. I need to find Sasha. She and I have something to settle." He answered, crossing his arms.

_Conveniently, Moya called us and said that Sasha was operating from the Jefferson Tunnel._

"Huh, that was easy." I commented.

"See ya there." Raze said. He then disappeared into the air.

"Let's get going." We then was off to the location.

**DONE! We found out who is the leader of the Reapers and her location, Trish starts to reach out to Cole, and Zeke is still going with his conspiracy theories. So next chapter, we face Sasha and maybe find out why Raze wanted to find her. So, until then, adios!**


	9. Chapter 9

**SCHOOL'S OUT! And that means no one new chapter each week, we can do one chapter every day to a couple of days or two if lucky enough on the same day! Anyways, let's see... I got nothing to say right now. Let's do this!**

**Chapter 9 : Dinner with Sasha**

**Normal POV**

The group arrived across the street to the Jefferson Tunnel when Cole called Moya.

"All right, Moya. We're across from the Jefferson Tunnel."

"Since the entrance is blocked, you're going to have to figure out a way to get down there. Your best bet is to head into the compound across the street and look for a way to open the gate." Moya explained.

"Rock 'n Roll." Cole said as she hung up.

The group then jumped off the roof and went to the entrance. Once Cole fully charged the box to it, the gate opened and they entered to be introduced by a suicidal Reaper. Luckily, Sora defeated it with a simple blast and bolt combination (Shockwave + Lightning Bolt).

**Sora's POV**

_We then climbed up the ledge at the far right to be shot at by a turret. We got into cover and Cole used Precision to take out the Reapers in the towers. I then looked, using the loading crate as cover, to see three turrets in front of us._

"Krain!" I called out to him.

_He quickly nodded in agreement and teleported, appearing behind the three turrets. Fortunately, the Reapers didn't notice until he picked them up with his telekinesis. He then threw them over the fence and into the water. The rest of us then got out of cover and went over to where he is._

"Great job." I said to him.

"Thanks." He said back.

**Meanwhile, with Raze, Raze's POV**

_I arrived to see Sasha sitting on her throne as the gate opened, tar was everywhere, only concrete platforms to stand on to avoid it._

"Raze, I missed you. How's our little traitor doing?" She asked me as she got up from her throne.

"Fine, way better since I left." I answered.

"Good. Now perhaps until Cole and his little friends arrive, how about we get reacquainted?" She offered.

"All right." I accepted.

**Back with the others, Cole's POV**

_When I got over the wall and climbed the tower, Sasha's voice was heard in my head again._

"Sweet, delicious Cole, coming home at last. I've been waiting for you, longing for you." She said.

"Just shut up." I responded.

_I pulled the lever, opening the entrance for the tunnel. Of course, some Reapers came out of it, ready to face us. I jumped first and landed, unleashing a Thunder Drop and taking out two Reapers. The rest followed as I easily took care of the last one. As we entered, the voice came back._

"I can feel the love inside you, just waiting to be coaxed out. We're going to have such fun."

_I ignored it as we continued on into the tunnel and face the Reapers in our way._

**Back with Raze, Raze's POV**

_She then went into the tar pool._

"Let's have some fun." She then dived in.

_I then flew over to a nearby platform and moved to another one as she fired a shockwave. She then made some realistic illusions of Reapers, which I easily took out with a couple of pressurized air shots at them._

"I see you still got it. I hope you have some surprises." She commented.

"I might." I said.

**Back with the others, Sora's POV**

_After going through a gauntlet of Reapers, we reached a gate where we simply shot the lock off to open. What we saw inside was horrible._

"Moya... I think we found where they're making the Reapers. Bunch of people down here, locked in cages, machines spraying the tar all over them." Cole said on his phone.

"Get them out of there and then deal with Sasha." Moya said.

"Our pleasure." Cole said.

_After that little conversation, we got to work. Fawn unlocked three cages by freezing the locks and breaking them, Me and Cole opened four more by shooting lightning bolts, Gold opened two by shooting two orbs at the lock, Izura did the same as us to two more cages, Krain opened three with his smoke shots, and Me and Cole shot the locks off the remaining six._

**Cole's POV**

_After we freed the hostages, the voice came back._

"You think I don't see her, the way you're parading her around like a common Jezebel? I see everything now, Kessler. All of it."

"Damn, what's your problem?" I responded.

"Oh, you're a tricky bastard. Playing your games, thinking you're smarter than everyone else. You're going to pay. Oh god yes."

_We then jumped down on a concrete platform in front of a gate. From what I can see, she's already fighting someone. She then fired a shockwave, hitting her opponent into the tar. He struggles to get up as she saw us and walked to the center of the room._

"Darlings! What took you? Was there traffic? I told you not to take the bridge. It's always backed up at night."

**Sora's POV**

_She started talking as the gate opened, which then she continues talking, more specifically to Cole._

"Get dressed, we have dinner plans tonight. Of course I told you. Silly man." She then disappeared into the tar pool.

"You got to be kidding me." Cole said.

"She's delusional." I commented.

_We then split up across the room to confuse her, but she obviously went after Cole and jumped out at him._

"Stop trying to confuse me!" She said as she grappled him.

"Keep talking." Cole said as he pulled out something from her arm. She then hissed at him, showing something in her mouth. From my view, I saw what looked like spider legs.

"Now I want to unsee what I just saw." I said to myself.

_She then sent out realistic illusions at us, which were easy to dispatch because they disappeared in one hit. I then went over to her last opponent and got him out of the tar. It was Raze._

"Hey, Raze." I said as he spitted out some tar.

"Hey. Mind helping me out?"

"Of course. We have to take her out anyways." I answered. We then jumped off to separate platforms as Sasha started laughing at us.

**Cole's POV**

"Damn nutjobs." I said to myself.

_She then started talking again at me._

"They're expecting us at seven. Of course it's formal wear. I laid out your tuxedo. And I made soup from the neighbors' bones. You want a taste?"

"Now that's disgusting and disturbing." Gold said.

_She then creates more illusions, as we defeated them easily. She then fired a shockwave, which I dodged and I fired a lot of bolts at her. She then was stunned._

"Now that she's down, it's time to get up close and personal." I said to myself.

_I got up to her and grabbed her, getting into a struggle. However, I managed to rip something out of her right shoulder. She then screamed and dived back into the water._

"Dammit..."

**Fawn's POV**

_I shot icicles at Sasha as she dodged them and she delivered a shockwave at me, where I easily dodged but was caught off guard when she jumped out at me. We got into a power struggle when she started talking._

"You know, I've been in Sora's mind." She started.

"Really?" I sarcastically questioned.

"Yes and I have seen something you might be surprised to hear." She continued.

"I rather not hear it." I said as I added more strength, but she didn't budge.

"I looked and I was surprised to find that he has a little crush on you."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"No lie. If you ask me, I would be as shocked as you." She then started to push me a little, my strength faltering thanks to my confused state.

"You're lying." I said back.

"Didn't I just say that it wasn't?" She countered.

_Then, she got hit by an electrified fist to her face, cancelling our struggle and knocking her down. The fist belonged to Sora, who then quickly ripped something out of her left shoulder. She then hissed and dived back into the tar._

"You all right?" Sora asked me.

"Yeah. Thanks."

**Cole's POV**

_She keeps talking about these weird stories throughout the fight._

"Remember the weekend in Maine? We stayed in bed the entire time, and oh how you whispered to me. The promises you made!" She said.

"Shut the hell up!" Izura said.

"Why, Kessler? Why do you love her? I'll kill her, I swear it. I'll wear her skin like a robe."

"That's just straight up psychotic!" Krain said.

"You don't know, do you? Of course not, how could you." Sasha continued. "But you'll find out soon enough. And oh how you'll weep."

_She then was stunned thanks to an Freeze Rocket from Sora._

"Gotcha!" Raze said as he flew to her.

_ He then quickly ripped out the last one out of her, making her fall back on the ground. We then walked over to her, looked as she talked._

"You can't control it, Cole. Look at me. Look at what it's done. It controls you."

_I looked down at her as I was deep in thought._

"Sasha was a piece of shit before the blast, but looking at her now... is this what my powers are going to do to me? A warped body and twisted mind... is that my future? Either way, she knows all about the First Sons and the Ray Sphere. If we're going to dig ourselves out of this hole, it starts with her talking, right now."

BOOM!

_They came in fast, smoke everywhere. Sasha got pulled out. Whoever they were, they were pros, trained for this kind of thing. There was no time to think, water was pouring in and the place was falling apart. With no way back, I got the others and we went forward, into the slums of the Warren._

**(All characters: Good Karma +)**

**Done! Sasha was defeated for now, but not before revealing a 'secret' about Sora. Raze's past is slightly revealed and the group then had no choice but to enter the Warren District. What will happen in the new district? We'll see in the next chapter. So, until then, adios!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, I'm back! A couple of things to say:**

**1: Secret Rings have been cancelled, just lost interest in it. However, a new story took its place. It's called Fan Fiction Storytelling: The Black Knight. Categories are Sonic and X-overs.**

**2: I have to visit my dad this weekend and go to my sister's next weekend, so don't expect any new chapters during those weekends.**

**3: Suggestion box is still open, feel free to tell me yours through PM or review.**

**Now with out of the way, let's do this!**

**Chapter 10 : Stranded**

**Normal POV**

Cole and the others got out of the tunnel when Moya called.

"Cole, what happened down there? Is Sasha dead?"

"I wish. Beat the living hell out of her, but some guys in masks came and grabbed her. Brought the whole tunnel down." Cole explained.

"It was probably the First Sons. If we're lucky, they'll take care of her for us." Moya said.

"Yeah, that'd be swell. Listen, the power is out throughout the entire borough. We're going to get the nearest substation back online." He then hung up and turn to the others.

"Moya?" Sora asked.

"Yeah."

"Substation?"

"Yeah."

"OK. You guys stay here and out of sight until we get the power back on." The others nodded in agreement and Cole and Sora was off to the sewers. Along the way, Cole called Zeke.

"Zeke, pick up."

"Hey, brother. Where the hell you been?" Zeke asked.

"It's a long story. Wanted to let you know that we're over in the Warren."

"The Warren? Damn man, that place was nightmare central before the blast- hate to see what it's like now."

"Hasn't got any better, that's for sure. I'll give you a call when we figure out how we're going to get back home."

"Keep your nose to the wind, man." Zeke then hung up.

After the two entered the sewers, Moya called.

"Pulled some intel on the Warren. A couple of days after the blast, the homeless people living there banded together and seized control of the entire borough. They call themselves the Dust Men."

"Guess that explains why they're all wearing trash bags." Sora said over his phone.

"I suspect they are being led by an extremely powerful conduit, so it'd be a big mistake to underestimate them."

"We get it." Cole said. She then hung up.

**(Sora and Cole gained: Static Thrusters)**

After the two exited the sewers, the area came back to life. Then, Zeke called.

"Hey. guys. You remember Dwight? Just ran into his sister and she thinks he's in some kind of trouble. Wants to know if you'll look for him."

"Dwight? Didn't that guy steal your car and strip it down for parts?" Cole reminded.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, he was a real tool. But you know I've dug his sister for a real long time now, and uh, you'd be doing me a real solid with this one."

"And you think that if we find Dwight, she'll 'reward' you?" Sora guessed.

"Hell, it's not like I can do anything from here. she says Dwight was hangin' around the Chummy Chicken the last time they talked, guess he was workin' over there. That might be a good place for you guys to start." Zeke then hung up.

After we got the others, Trish called.

"Cole, are you there?"

"Hi, Trish."

"It's getting bad over here. People are dying and there's nothing I can do. I need to get a bus over to Bayview and see if it still has any supplies."

"We came through the tunnel and it was trashed. Same with the Stone Canal Drawbridge." Sora said over his phone.

"You remember Roger Miller from Amy's graduation? He's a city engineer that use to work with my dad. If anyone can fix the bridge, it'd be him. He lives by Valentine Park."

"We'll try and find him." Cole said and then hung up.

After some side missions, Sora and Cole learned some new moves:

**(Sora: Overload Burst, Arc Lightning and Megawatt Hammer)**

**(Cole: Overload Burst and Gigawatt Blades)**

**Sora's POV**

_We arrived at the last known location of Dwight to find his dead body._

"Dwight's dead, Zeke. Someone really messed him up." Cole said over his phone.

"Ah man- his sister's gonna flip out when I tell her that. Hell, you should find the guys who did it - I could play off that angle. Maybe. C'mon man, I need this." Zeke said.

"There's something deeply wrong about you, Zeke." Cole said.

_Cole then walked over and puts his hand over Dwight's head. He then puts his hand back and sees an echo._

"Follow me." Cole said to the others.

_While we followed Cole, Zeke called again._

"You use that psychic vision-dealy to see the killer?" He asked.

"Hard to make out, looked like a man and a dog or something." Cole answered.

"Dwight was killed by a dog? Damn! Had a cousin that went the same way. Whew, shouldn't have had an open casket, but ole Smithy wanted one. People were passing out, puking, you name it. It was horrible. Still haven't recovered from that one." Zeke said.

"Again, thanks for the image." I sarcastically said over my phone.

_He then hung up and we continued following Cole until we ran into a guy with two posters on the wall._

"Holy crap, you're them. It's great what you guys are doing, the way you're cleaning up this place."

"What are those posters supposed to be for?" Cole asked.

"Just trying something out, you know, spreading the word about you two, what you're doing. Which one do you like?"

**Cole's POV**

I thought in my head. "Since this guy is going to hang those up anyway, we might as well decide how people should view us. Do we want to love us or fear us?"

_I looked at the posters. The blue one was me holding a lightning bolt with Sora behind me holding a lightning ball in his hand with electricity trailing on his arm, the two of us back to back, with people at the bottom looking up at us in admiration. The red one is me and Sora's heads, one side is normal and showing a smile and the other half showing a skull, below them is a destroyed Empire City._

"I like that one." I answered, pointing at the blue poster.

**(Good Karma +)**

"Oh yeah, definitely the blue one." Sora agreed.

"Right on! I'll print up more of those and start hanging 'em all over the city! It's going to be awesome!" The guy then left.

"Zeke is never gonna believe this one." I said to myself. I then continue to follow the echo with Sora and the others to an alleyway, where the dog things came out of the dumpsters.

"You gotta be kidding me." I commented.

"OK, let's do it." Sora said.

_The dogs then scurried to their left out of the alleyway._

"After them!" Gold said.

_We then followed them to find a couple of Dust Men waiting for us. They opened fire but, thanks to Raze, he stopped the bullets. Sora then charged up an Overload Burst and fired, hitting the turret and making it exploded._

**Sora's POV**

_After I fired the bolt, I then put my hood over my head, temporarily changing my karma and changing the color as well._

**(Sora's karmic rank temporarily changed to: Tyrant)**

_My appearance changes, changing the hoodie's color to red, the shirt turned into a grayish color as well as my skin, my shoes and gloves look dirtier, and the chain is a little damp and rusted. I then fired an Arc Lightning at the last two Dust Men, quickly damaging them. I then unwrapped the chain and swung at them with crimson red electricity sparking around the chain, taking them down with three hits each. I then wrapped the chain back on my wrist and looked back at the group, who were surprised at my sudden change. I then took off my hood, returning to normal._

**(Sora's karmic rank changed back to: Champion)**

"All right, let's go." I said.

_The others snapped out of the surprise and followed, Cole taking the lead. While following, Zeke called._

"Any luck?"

"Not yet. Dealing with some crab things that are running all over the place. I think the transients are making them from old parts." Cole answered.

"Keep looking, man. Gotta find that trash-bagger that killed Dwight." He then hung up.

_After destroying some more of those trash crabs and defeating a Dust Men with a rocket, we continued on into another alleyway to find more trash crabs._

"Fricken' junk monsters." Cole said to himself.

_After that, we finally found the killer, a large Dust Man with something on his back, which he then shot out more of the trash crabs._

"That's so weird." Izura said.

"Finally found his sorry ass." Cole said.

_He then threw two shock grenades at him, exploding to only do some damage. More of those trash crabs came at us. We covered Cole as he went after the Dust Man. He then defeated him with a couple of bolts and four shock grenades. He then called Zeke._

"Hey Zeke, we took care of the guy that greased Dwight. And just so we're clear, this was a one time deal. I'm not doing this to help you score."

"I hear you, brother. I owe you a big one." Zeke said.

**DONE! We shall continue the district when I get back on Monday. Well, I get back Sunday but, I'll be back on the CPU on Monday. So, Sora and Cole learned some new tricks, Sora shows his dark side for the first time, and the posters will be all over the city in due time.**

**Sora: Btw, if you guys want to, you guys can create a fanart picture of the posters I described in this chapter. That would be awesome.**

**Yeah, Anyways, until next chapter,... I should have a catchphrase. What should it be?**

**Sora: How about "And I will see you in the next chapter, buh bye!" (Congrats if you get the reference.)**

**Good enough. What he said, I will see you in the next chapter, buh bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'M BAAACK! And with another chapter of Infamous. What to say:**

**1: Special Thanks to Gold for him helping me with Alternate Dimension. I greatly appreciate it, even though I already said this before.**

**2: Those posters I described in the last chapter, if you want to, you guys can create a fanart pic of them. That would be awesome.**

**And that's it. Let's do this!**

**Chapter 11 : Lowering the Bridge**

**Cole's POV**

_We arrived on a rooftop near Valentine Park, where we find Roger being guarded by some Dust Men._

"This doesn't look good." I said.

"Yeah, we know that." Sora added.

_I then called Trish to tell her the situation._

"Trish, I think I found Roger. He must have done something to piss these guys off, because they are all over him."

"There's a rumor going around that the transients are kidnapping engineers and mechanics, using them as slave labor. The worst part is that they are publically execute who refuses to work. If they've got Roger, you have to take them all out at once or they'll kill him." Trish explained.

"Don't worry, we got this." Sora said over his phone.

_After she hung up, me and Sora used Precision and fired a lightning bolt, instantly taking them down in one shot to the head._

"Bullseye!" Fawn said.

_We then jumped down to greet ourselves to Roger._

"You're those guys, aren't you? The ones with the powers." Roger said.

"Yeah. Listen, are you Roger Miller? Trish Dailey sent us, she's hoping that you can fix the Stone Canal Drawbridge." I explained.

"Trish? She's stuck in the quarantine, too?" Roger asked.

"Afraid so."

"Hell. Used to go camping with them, you know. Kind of felt out of touch when her old man got transferred upstate. What about Amy? She make it out?"

"Uh - yeah, she did." I lied.

"Good, good. Hate to see both girls stuck in here."

_We then escorted him to the bridge, dealing with some trash scorpions along the way._** (They attack in the game by stabbing you with their stingers, like** **scorpions.)**_ We got him to the control panel to the bridge._

"Man, this is screwed up nine ways from Sunday. Watch my back, this is going to take awhile." Roger said.

**Sora's POV**

"All right, that's easy. Gold, Izura, Krain and Raze will take the left. Me, Cole and Fawn will take the right." I politely ordered.

_The group agreed and we got into position. We dealt with some Dust Men first, Cole threw three shock grenades and fired a couple of bolts, I fired some Megawatt Hammers and Fawn fired some freeze rockets with icicles in between. We took care of them in seconds thanks to teamwork._

"That was fun. I wonder how the others are doing."

**Gold's POV**

_I fired an orb at a suicidal Dust Man, making him explode, as well as two more._

"Wow, that suck." I commented.

"Guess they don't want the bridge open." Roger said.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious." Izura sarcastically said to himself.

"Damned circuits are fried."

"You about done over there?" Cole asked Roger.

"Working as fast as I can." Roger answered.

_Some more Dust Men showed up on our position._

"I got this." Krain said.

_He then disappeared and reappeared near them and lifted them up with his telekinesis and ,surprisingly, fired some lightning bolts, damaging them and threw them into the water._

"Didn't see that coming." I said to myself.

"There we go." Roger said.

_The bridge started to come down and, when it was a couple of feet away from connecting, it stopped moving._

"You got to be kidding me. Hydraulics on the other side aren't engaging." Roger said.

"Well, can you fix them?" Cole asked.

"No, has to be done on the far side of the bridge. Hey, hold on. I know someone who might be able to help us."

_He then called someone._

"Lou, it's Roger. The #4 hydraulic on the south side of the SC isn't engaging, and I need your help getting it online. Where are you?"

"Memorial Park, near the bridge. But unless you're carrying a gun, I'm not going anywhere - Reapers are swarming all over this place." Lou said on the other line.

"Well, I'm sending something better than a gun. See you in a bit." He then hung up.

**Sora's POV**

"Looks like some of us are gonna have to cross." I said.

"Me, you and Raze will go. The rest of you wait here." Cole said.

"Fair enough." Krain said.

_The three of us then ran up the bridge and jumped across, landing in the Neon._

"It's good to be back." I said to myself.

_We then headed over to Memorial Park, where two Reapers were guarding Lou._

"Precision?" Cole asked.

"Precision." I answered.

_We then fired our lightning bolts, getting a headshot for each._

"We're on a roll!" Sora exclaimed.

_We then went over to Lou._

"You all right?" Cole asked him.

"Holy crap, that was insane. Did Roger send you guys?" Lou asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." Raze said.

_Along the way to escorting Lou to the bridge, we carried out a conversation._

"So what'd the Reapers want with you?" Cole asked.

"They heard the transients are looking for engineers to work on their tower, so they were going to trade me. Figured they get a reward or something." Lou explained.

"Seems like a lot of work to build a monument to garbage." Raze said.

"All I know is that working on that thing is a death sentence - they work you until you drop and then they pop you in the head."

"Wow, what assholes." I said.

_We arrived at the bridge, Lou going over to the panel._

"Keep an eye out. Lots of Reapers roaming around." Lou warned.

_After he said that, gunshots were heard on the tracks._

"I got this!" I called out.

_I then used Ice Launch to easily get up there, where three Reapers were._

"Miss me?" I sarcastically asked.

_I then tossed some icicles in front of me and fired a blast, freezing two of them already._

**(Sora learned: Shatter Blast)**

"The cold shoulder, eh?" Sora mocked.

_The remaining Reaper fired at him, only for Sora to move out of the way and swing his chain, hitting the Reaper of the tracks._

"Guess not for you."

_I then hopped off the tracks as more Reapers showed up from nearby alleyways._

"They're not giving up!" Lou said, pointing out the obvious.

"No shit!" Raze said as he fired some pressurized air shots at them.

_I then fired some Megawatt Hammers while Cole fired some lightning bolts, easily taking them out._

"It's safe now - get that thing fixed." Cole said.

_Right after he said that, more came._

"There's more of them!" Lou said, pointing out the obvious again.

_Raze took care of them by stopping and deflecting the bullets back at them._

"I wonder how the others are doing." I said to myself.

**Fawn's POV**

"You guys are annoying me." I said to myself.

_I then used Ice Freeze to freeze two Dust Men while Gold fired two orbs at the last one, damaging and then defeating him._

"I don't think the transients are going to cause me any more problems. Better go check on Lou." Roger said.

"Good idea."

_The group of us then ran up and jumped across the bridge to the Neon._

**Sora's POV**

_Cole used Precision to headshot two Reapers on a nearby rooftop._

"Double bullseye!" I exclaimed.

_Me and Raze then dealt with the remaining Reapers with bolts and air shots flying._

"That should be it." Raze said.

"Hey, guys."

_We turned around to see the rest of the group._

"Everything good on the other side?" I asked.

"Yep." Gold simply answered.

"Dammit, everything checks out, but the power grid is under-voltage. There's not enough juice to fire the hydraulics." Lou said.

"Stand back." Cole said.

_He then fired a couple of bolts at the power panel, fully charging it._

"Look, I'd love to stay and chat, but I gotta find someplace safe. See you around." Lou then left.

"I'll charge the other one." I said.

_I then went across the bridge and fired a couple of bolts at the power panel, fully charging it._

"And to think, if I'd taken early retirement, I would have missed all of this. I need to get my head examined."

"Thanks for helping with the bridge." I said to him.

"No sweat. Tell Trish I said hello." He then left.

_I then called Trish as I crossed the bridge, only to get her voicemail._

"Hi, you've reached Trish Dailey's voicemail. Please leave a message." The message said.

"Hey, Trish, just letting you know that the drawbridge is down. I'll make sure Cole calls later to see how things are going. Btw, Roger said hello." I then hung up.

_I reached the other end of the bridge to hear Cole call Zeke._

"Hey, Zeke. You still on the roof?"

"You know it, brother. Trying to hook up with Dwight's sister - you guys swinging by for a little siesta?" Zeke asked.

"Yeah. See you in a bit." He then hung up.

"All right, back to Zeke's." I said.

**Zeke's roof, Normal POV**

"This super hero racket is great, man. Solvin' crimes, getting some loving from the ladies. I could get used to living like this." Zeke said.

"You're not actually a superhero, Zeke." Cole reminded.

"Hell, I know that. But it doesn't change the fact that I've had the taste of the good life."

"Having these powers isn't a walk in the park." Sora said.

"Are you crazy? People around here, they worship you guys."

"Fat lot of good it's done for me." Cole said.

"Oh crap, I gotta go. Dwight's sister is hot and ready, if you know what I mean." Zeke then left.

"What, was he baking her?" Sora joked, making everyone give a chuckle.

"Nice one." Krain then high fived Sora, big mistake. Next thing they knew once their hands made contact, a shout of pain from both and the two passing out.

"Oh snap!" Gold said.

"This is how he got ice, wonder what he'll get now." Cole wondered.

**Done! So, the gang finally got out of the Warren, arrived back at the Neon and Zeke's roof, with Sora learning a new trick. Now, Sora has absorbed some of Krain's power. What will he get, we'll see next chapter. So, I will see you in the next chapter, buh bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**HEY! Back with another one, about time I get going with this story. Anyways, what to say:**

**1: Anyone has my permission to make a fanart of Sora, Krain, and/or Anti. That would be very awesome! Plus, I need a profile pic.**

**2: Open to suggestions, I'm gonna keep saying this until someone gives me one.**

**3: Don't expect any chapters this weekend, I'm gonna be someplace else.**

**OK, let's do this!**

**Chapter 12 : Playing Hero**

**Normal POV**

Sora wakes up with a small headache and gets up from the ground.

"Well, I completely forgot about that." Sora said to himself.

"You awake?"

Sora looks over to Cole that was getting up from the couch.

"What's planned for today?" Sora asked.

"I told Moya that we're going for the next substation." Cole answered.

"Marked on our GPS?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

Once we got off Zeke's roof, Zeke called.

"So Dwight's sister just took off. Man, it was a disaster."

"What? I thought you were golden?" Cole questioned.

"Wanted to treat her right, you know? Show her a good time, let things simmer a bit. Any old idgit can land a one-nighter. I wanted something more, like what you and Trish had." Zeke answered.

"Well anyway, she comes over and says she can only stay for a minute or two. And starts talkin' about, uh, I don't know, how she really digs me, but only sees me as a friend. "I'll always be your friend, Zeke." - she actually said that to me." Zeke continued.

"Oh, man." Sora commented on his phone.

"Women are something else. Never will understand them."

Zeke then hung up, only for Sora to start talking.

"Hey, Cole. What happened last night?"

"Well, after you made that joke of baking, Krain gave you a high five and, next thing we knew, you guys passed out." Cole answered.

"Really? Well, at least I have a new power. Wonder what it is." Sora said.

"We'll see. Now, to the substation."

After the two got into the sewers, Zeke called again.

"So I was walkin' over to help Trish load up her bus with the others, and I see Dwight's sister hangin' on some guy's arm. She didn't even look at me."

"Sorry, man." Cole said.

"I've should have known better - she's always been like that. No biggie, though. Frees me up to play the field, see what else is out there. Catch ya later." Zeke then hung up.

After rebooting the generator and exiting the sewers, the two saw the area come to life.

**(Cole learned: Megawatt Hammer)**

**(Sora learned: Magnum Bolt)**

Then, Moya called.

"Been receiving reports of unauthorized drones patrolling the Warren. Since they're not ours, you two should look into it. It also sounds like the Dust Men are planning a quarantine break." She explained.

"All right." Cole said.

"One other thing - tell your friend Zeke to stop calling me. If he wants to play hero and track down "leads", that's his business. But I don't need to hear it." She then hung up.

"Zeke, what the hell are you doing..." Cole said to himself.

Sora then called someone on his phone.

"Hey, Fawn. How's the loading up the bus?" He asked.

"Not bad. We're almost done actually." She said over the phone.

"OK. Btw, do you see Zeke anywhere around there?"

"...No. Haven't seen him."

"Since when?"

"He went somewhere after we loaded half of the supplies."

"And that was how long ago?"

"About half an hour ago."

"OK. Thanks for the info." He then hung up.

"What did she say?" Cole asked.

"She said that Zeke left there about half an hour ago."

"What is he doing?" Cole questioned.

"Don't know. But, we better find him before he gets into deeper shit."

The two then arrived at the coordinates, where Moya called.

"We just caught a big break - one of the UAVs patrolling the Warren has crashed. Recover its flight recorder, and I'll try to figure out who's controlling them." Moya explained.

It wasn't far, so they arrived pretty quickly. Cole then called Moya.

"All right, we found it."

"Use your phone to send me the contents of the flight recorder." She said.

After Cole put the recorder in his phone, Moya called.

"Just what I thought: The First Sons are using drones to search for the Ray Sphere. They've narrowed their search to this area."

"They know anything we don't?" Sora asked on his phone.

"No, but we can't take any chances. Find the other drones in the area, shoot them down, and collect their flight recorders. And guys, that UAV was programmed to self destruct if it crashed. Don't know why it didn't, but the other ones might. Once you shoot them down, you have to get to them right away." She then hung up.

**Sora's POV**

_We found one nearby and made it crash. Bad news, it went into water._

"Moya, the drone crashed into the water. No way we can recover it." Cole said.

"All right, look around for another one. And guys, make sure it crash over land."

_We then continued to other drones, already making two crash and recovered their flight recorders. Then, we got an unexpected call._

"I want you to listen to something, Cole." It was Kessler.

We then heard Sasha, gasping for air as she begged. "Please, no more. I'll do anything you want."

"Real tough guy, aren't you?" Cole questioned.

"On the contrary, I'm weak. Quite weak, in fact. Which is why you need to learn this lesson and learn it well - everyone has their breaking point. You, me, even dear, sweet Sasha." Kessler explained.

"What separates the strong from the weak is the ability to take the beating- hell, to love the beating - no matter how great the pain, never wavering from what needs to be done. Think you can remember that?" He continued.

"Screw you." Cole simply answered and then he hung up.

_We then recovered the last two recorders after crashing the drones._

"That should be the last one." Cole said.

"Your phone doesn't have the bandwidth to transmit that much data, so you need to find a satellite uplink. There should be one on the roof of the old Coleridge building. Hopefully, it still works."

_We then went and climbed up the building, dealing with a couple of Dust Men on top, and put the recorders in the satellite._

"You should have everything. It's going to take awhile to sort through all of this. I'll let you know if I find anything of interest." She then hung up.

"Just find that damn Sphere so I can get out of this shooting gallery." Cole said.

_We then passed by the shipyards, only to be called out._

"You think you can come over here, doing what you please? Think again! We've got your fat friend - and we're going to kill him real slow."

"Those idiots just made the biggest mistake of their lives." Cole said.

"Well,..." _I then put his hood over his head, temperately changing his karma and appearance, now has red eyes and dull gray hair._

**(Sora's karmic rank temperately changed to: Tyrant)**

"Time we kick their asses, they just got on my last nerve." I finished.

_We then entered the place, and took down a couple of Dust Men after a couple of Magnum Bolts and three Megawatt Hammers. We continued through the maze as the asshole came back on the intercom._

"This is my island! My home! You know how long I've waited for this? No one, no one will stop me."

"Just keep on blathering. You'll get yours." Cole said to himself.

_Moya then called us._

"Guys, your GPS says that you two are at the shipyards. What are you doing?"

"Killing the bastards that kidnapped Zeke." Cole answered.

"It's his own fault. You can't run out and rescue him every time he gets into trouble."

"We don't abandon our friends." Cole said and hung up.

_I then swung my electric chain at a Dust Man, greatly damaging him in the head and stunning him. I then wrapped the chain back on my wrist and fired a Magnum Bolt at him, taking him out. We continued on, turning a corner and facing a turret. Before it fired, we both fired a Megawatt Hammer, taking him and the turret out. We then dodged an incoming rocket and we fired back a precision enhanced bolt, taking him out. We went ahead and next thing we knew, we got trapped._

"Like that would stop us."

_ I then ran at the gate and swung my chain. However, instead of electricity, it was smoke and ashes. The chain hit, burning the gate in two._

"Whoa, nice one." Cole commented as he went by me.

_We continued through the shipyard until we got to the top of the crates, which we then noticed a nearby cage and called out._

"Zeke? Can you hear me?" Cole called out, which the cage was then hit by a rocket.

"Zeke!" We then heard his voice at the far end of the shipyard.

"Cole? Hey guys, over here!" he called out.

"Hang in there, buddy. We're coming." I said.

_We continued on the crates to Zeke, only to be shot at by some more Dust Men._

"Oh my god." I said in annoyance.

_ I then ice dashed down there and swung my chain, cloaked in smoke and ashes, hitting three at once and knocking them off the crates to the ground below._

"Ashes to ashes." I said with a smirk.

**Cole's POV**

_While Sora dealt with the ones down there, I went over to the crane that was holding Zeke's cage. As I was heading up to the controls, the asshole came on the intercom one last time._

"You two are persistent little bastards, aren't you? Doesn't matter. It's nearly done, and once it is, all will bow before me. Just as my father wanted." He then shut up. Sora then got up to where I was.

"He's a real nutjob." Sora commented.

"Yep." I said as I pulled the lever, lowering Zeke's cage. As it lowered, Zeke commented, "Whew, there is close, and then there was that." The cage landed on the ground as we jumped down to open it.

"What the hell were you doing down here?" I asked as he got out of the cage.

"Just tryin' to help out, man. Wanted to sneak in and see what the trash-baggers were up to." Zeke answered.

"Are you insane? You're lucky they didn't kill you." I angrily said.

"What are you saying? That old Zeke needs to go back to his roof and just chill? That he's only good for a laugh and a beer, but when it's go time he ain't worth a damn? That what you're sayin', Cole?" Zeke questioned.

"That is not what he meant. This isn't a game, Zeke. Not anymore." Sora said.

"Just cause you guys got powers doesn't make you better than everyone else. Not by a long shot."

"If that were true, would we even be doing all we done?" Sora angrily said.

"That's what you said, not me." Zeke then left as Sora took off his hood.

**(Sora's karmic rank changed back to: Champion)**

**(Good Karma +)**

**(Sora's and Cole's karmic rank changed to: Hero)**

_We then headed over to our next assignment and arrived at the coordinates._

"The Dust Men think that if they load hostages on their boats, the military will back down and let them pass through the quarantine." Moya said.

"Let me guess, the guys with the guns aren't going to play ball?" I said.

"All forces positioned along the quarantine line will have standing shoot-on-sight orders. Any vessel attempting to cross the harbor will be destroyed, no questions asked." Moya continued.

"You two are going to have to find all of the hostage boats and disabled their engines. If those boats leave, a lot of innocent people will die." Moya still continued.

"Listen, I don't want to get any blood on my hands, Moya, but I really don't see what this has to do with our deal." I said.

"Are you shittin' me?" Sora said to himself.

"If I can't maintain control of this situation, I will be replaced. They'll bomb the island, and you guys will be fugitives. No deal, no nothing. You understand?" Moya said.

"Yeah, sure." I simply said.

"Good. Don't ever take that tone with me again." She then hung up.

"I don't where to start, you asking that the innocent people has anything to do with our deal or her telling you off?" Sora sarcastically said, walking over to the docks.

"Not in the mood, Sora." I answered.

**Sora's POV**

_We then climbed to the roof and surprised a couple with Megawatt Hammers. I then swung my ashy chain at the last two, knocking them off the roof._

"Same as the last."

_ I then ran to the edge and perform a thunder drop, taking out two more Dust Men and their turrets. I then started to head over to the boat after turning the corner and taking out another one with two Magnum Bolts, with Cole coming out of the other side of the building._

"All right, let's disable and save." I then released the hostages as Cole disabled the engine. Then, Moya called.

"Got some bad news. The military is mobilizing several gunships, and they're planning on attacking the Dust Men's boats regardless of whether or not they're still docked. I'm holding them off, but they're not going to wait forever."

"I thought you said you had things under control? Maybe I should make a deal with them." Cole said.

"They want results, Cole. That's all that matters. If we don't deliver, they'll find someone who will." She then hung up.

We then arrived at the second dock, where they started to fire from top and bottom.

"You take down here, I'll take upstairs." I said as Cole fired a shockwave at three trash scorpions.

_ He nodded and I used Ice Launch to get onto the roof. I faced two turrets, but a Megawatt Hammer and a Freeze Rocket took care of them. I then ran to the boat and jumped off the roof with Cole already there and talking on the phone._

"Hey Trish, how's the hospital looking?" He asked.

"The outside is pretty trashed, but the inside is in surprisingly good shape. I've already moved a couple busloads of people over there." She answered.

"Right on." Cole simply said as I released the hostages.

"I've been thinking that we should sit down and talk sometime, figure out what happens once all of this is over." She continued.

"Sure, whatever you want."

"I'll talk to you later." She then hung up.

_After arriving at the last dock and dealing with the last Dust Men, we rescued the hostages. Or, so we thought. Moya said we have one more boat to deal with, Cole makes a slightly harsh remark, something about the president and we went to the last dock. We started dealing with the last Dust Men of the docks when suddenly, I felt a sudden surge of power and then, a car was lifted up into thin air. I then blast a shockwave, throwing the car at them and it exploding on impact._

**(Sora learned: Kinetic Pulse)**

"Now that was awesome!" I exclaimed.

_I then started firing smoke shots, taking out the last two with a headshot._

**(Sora learned: Smoke Shot)**

"That too!" I exclaimed.

_We then got on the boat, released the hostages and disabled the engines._

**(Good Karma +)**

"That was the last of the boats, Moya." Cole said.

"I know you're not happy about the situation, Cole, but we have to play with the cards that we're dealt. That's just the way it is." She then hung up, which after that Trish called.

"Cole, I've got the last of my gear loaded onto the bus, but the Reapers are blocking the way to the hospital. I need extra help getting past them."

"Maybe once we get over there, we can sit down and have that talk." Cole suggested.

"We'll see. Got a lot of sick people that need help. They come first, Cole." She then hung up.

"Of course they do." Cole said to himself.

_Then another unexpected call came._

"I've been keeping an eye on you two, watching you parade around like a damn peacock, showing off every chance you two get. Pathetic." It was Kessler.

"That's real tough talk form a guy who tortures people." Sora said over his phone.

"You still don't get it, do you? You don't get any second chances. Every time you fail, someone's world ends. Ends in the worst way possible." He said.

"I learned that the hard way. And by god, you're going to learn it too. One way or another." He continued.

"Tell you what, crawl out of your hole and meet us somewhere. Then we can settle this once and for all." Cole suggested.

"All in good time, Cole. All in good time." He then hung up.

"Wonder what he meant by he learned it the hard way?" I thought.

_After awhile, Zeke called._

"Hey, brother. Sorry I was such a prick back at the shipyards. Really screwed the pooch on that one." He said.

"I know you mean well, Zeke, but the world is changing. You make a mistake now, and you're as good as dead." Cole said.

"Hell, I know that. but you know how it's been for me, no family, broke all the damn time. When this quarantine went up, I thought it'd give me a fresh start. Let me really be something." Zeke continued.

"I know where you're coming from, Zeke. But we have to be careful now. All of us." The phone call ended.

_We then arrived to where Trish was, meeting up with the others. The group managed to hold them off but, the bus still took little damage. She then told us that Roger rigged the roof of the bus with metal mesh and have a generator electrifying it, providing a non-stop generator for me and Cole._

"Wow, that's really smart." Cole commented.

"They don't let dumb-asses into med school, Cole. Once you two are up on top, we'll head out. If you need to jump down, I'll stop the bus and wait for you."

_She then went into the bus and we hopped on the roof, beginning the ride to the hospital. It wasn't long until Reapers showed up, which we easily defeated some with a Freeze Rocket. We continued on, the others taking action. Raze started to fly and rained down Wind Rockets on the Reapers on rooftops while Fawn and Gold dealt with the ones on the streets, firing orbs and icicles. Izura then started to get pissed off at their annoyance and surprised us by firing fire at some of them. Krain fired lightning bolts and smoke shots simultaneously and picked up and threw some cars at them with his telekinesis. We continued on under the tracks where a lot of Reapers came out of the alleyways behind us._

"All right then." I then jumped off the roof.

"Sora, where are you going!?" Cole called out, causing the bus to stop.

"Keep going! I'll catch up!" I called back.

_I then stopped in front of the small army and felt another surge of power. I then started to levitate with every nearby car (except the bus) levitated as well. I then unleashed a gigantic shockwave, throwing all cars at the Reapers, each car exploding on impact and taking out every Reaper in sight._

**(Sora gained: Ultimate Kinetic Pulse)**

_I then went back on my feet and had a little trouble standing, breathing heavily. I then caught up to the bus after I catch my breath and hopped on._

"Dude, that was... epic!" Gold said.

"Thanks." I said back.

"They stop attacking us!" Trish called out.

_We then noticed the Reapers are now attacking the Dust Men on the bridge._

"They're in the way! We go in there, we will take a ton of damage!" I warned.

"It's the only way across, what choice do we have!?" Fawn called out.

_I then felt another surge, a very strong one._

"Stop the bus!" I said then jumped off.

"What now!?" Izura yelled.

_I then ran onto the bridge and saw a war zone. Dust Men and Reapers facing each other, which is fine but one problem, they're in the way. I then crouched down, smoke and ashes swirling around me and electricity surging through me and I jumped,... really high to the height of a skyscraper._

"Holy shit!" I heard Cole yelled.

_I gave a smirk as I hit my limit in the sky. I then used my static thrusters to descend fast, really fast, as I then do a spinning cannonball cloaked in lighting and hit the ground, making a gigantic thunder drop and blowing away all the Reapers and Dust Men off the bridge and into the water._

"Thank god I didn't destroy the bridge." I said to myself.

**(Sora gained: Orbital Thunder Drop)**

"Damn, dude!" I heard Gold say.

"I know! Let's go!"

_The bus then went across as I hopped on top as Moya called us and said she has a pic of the Dust Men leader, however she'll tell us when she gets an ID and hung up. We finally arrived at the hospital where a old guy and a Dust Man with a rocket was. The rocket was fired, blowing me and Cole off the bus. Moya was talking as the old man literally lift a bus with his mind._

**Cole's POV**

_Moya kept talking as the man lifted the bus with his mind. I'm strong, but nowhere near that powerful. Alden was born to the leader of the First Sons. As a powerful mentalist, he was groomed from an early age to assume control. That is, until Kessler showed up. Alden disappeared into the streets, growing up scared and homeless. But there's no fear in those eyes now. No, the blast has made him powerful. Gave him the tools to combat his paranoia. With a flick of his wrist, he threw the bus on top of the hospital, sending a message to anyone that would challenge him. With Trish still in that thing, we needed to act fast, not like we can do anything to Alden. He was already gone._

"You just signed you death warrants!" I said to myself.

"We'll cover you, Cole. Go!" Sora said.

_I then climbed up the building as the Dust Men fired at me. However, Sora and the others took care of them. Fire, ice, smoke, lightning, energy, wind and cars were flying as well as bullets and rockets. I then reached the top and helped Trish out._

"Are you all right?" I asked her after I dealt with the three Dust Men on the roof.

"When he threw the bus up here, the only thing going through my mind is you, and how things stand between us." She said.

"I'd never let anything happen to you, Trish."

"I know you didn't mean to kill Amy, Cole, that you've been trying to make things right. And I need to stop being angry at you, it's just been hard for me." She continued.

"I want us to be together again. Like how it used to be." She finished.

"I like that, Trish."

**Sora's POV**

_We finished the rest of the Dust Men, looking at the aftermath._

"Man, never thought it would be a war zone." I said to myself.

"Yeah. Hey, Sora?" Fawn asked.

"Hm?" Sora responded.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Yeah."

_We then walked over to the side of the building._

"What's up?" I asked.

"I'm not sure what Sasha said was true so, I'll ask you myself. Do you... have a crush on me?" She asked.

_I stood there in silence for a sec._

"How would I answer this? If I say no, I'll hurt her feelings. If I say yes, only time will tell how things will progress from this." I then answered, "Yeah."

She turned away in a light blush. "Just wondering." She then walk away.

"OK..." I said to myself as I turned to thought of what just happened, when suddenly, something pecked my cheek.

"Thanks." It was Fawn, who then walked off again.

Now I was in a light blush. "Well, that just happened."

**(Good Karma +)**

**OVER 4000 WORDS! My longest chapter yet! OK, Sora now has smoke and telekinetic powers, Trish and Cole get back together, Zeke is starting to act weird, Sora learns two karmic bombs as well as some new tricks, we face the leader of the Dust Men, the mysterious man is Kessler, and Sora and Fawn has a moment of "aww!", you know the audience in comedy shows when they see a cute moment. Anyways, what will happen now? We'll see next chapter, won't we?**

**So, I will see you in the next chapter, buh bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Infamous is back! Took a break... a accidentally long break. Besides that, a couple of things to say:**

**1: NEW PROFILE PICTURE! Finally. The picture is drawn by TomBoyGirl123, thank you!**

**2: Some OCs are gonna show up later in the story, planning on some ideas for them.**

**3: Cole's and Sora's appearances changed, due to achieving Hero rank:**

**Cole: His appearance is the same as Champion, except cleaner and neater. His karma is now light blue.**

**Sora: His hoodie changed from midnight blue to dark blue, his slingbag changed color to dark green, his shoes and gloves changed to a dark gold color, now wears a mysterious blue belt, and his shirt is now sliver colored with blue electric currents going down them. His karma is now dark blue and the chain is polished and clean.**

**4: Sora only has telekinetic properties, meaning he's limited with that power. Basically, he only has 4 moves relating to telekinesis.**

**All right, let's do this!**

**Chapter 13 : Meeting new people (Or in this case, Conduits)**

**Normal POV**

They walked out of the hospital, into day 18 of Hell in Empire City. Moya informed them of some things between the cops in the Warren and the Dust Men. They then decided to split up and regroup when one of them found something. Sora was traveling across the rooftops and took a break on a ledge when he heard a voice.

"You're Sora, right?"

He turned around to see a male leaning against the wall a few feet away from him. He had short blond hair, caucasion skin, a blue left eye and a right red eye, and was wearing a white long sleeved shirt under his black leather jacket, grey cargo pants, and black boots. Sora then got up to his feet.

"Yeah. You are?" Sora asked.

"My name is Connor. Connor Jenkins." He answered.

"And you're here to..."

"Test your strength." He simply said.

Sora raised an eyebrow until he suddenly attacked with a fire whip. which he narrowly dodged by rolling and countered by swinging his chain at him, which he simply jumped over the attack. Sora then quickly wrapped it up and ran in at him with his gigawatt blades. He swung at him a couple of times, he was dodging them with such timing. Sora then performed a cross slash, which he dodged with a backflip away from the attack. He then takes out two fire whips and attacked, blocking each one with his blades. He then caught him off guard by doing a flamethrower, making Sora jump off the roof to dodge with him following. The two of them then landed on the ground a few feet away from each other.

"Not bad, mate." Sora said in, for some reason, an irish accent.

"Thanks." He simply said.

He then fired some fireballs at Sora, which he intercepted with a shockwave. Sora then fired a Magnum Bolt, which he dodged and the attack hits a car, making it explode. Sora then fired two Megawatt Hammers, one missing and the other hitting, knocking him away and he recovered with a roll. Sora then used Kinetic Pulse to pick up a nearby car and threw it, only for him to slice it in half with his fire whip. He then fired some more fireballs, having to dodge them except the last one, hitting and knocking Sora away and recovered with a roll. He then came at Sora and delivered a roundhouse kick, which he ducked and countered with a uppercut. He blocked it and countered with a right hook, blocking it and delivered a knee to his stomach. It hits, stunning him and punched him, making him back up a bit.

"Seems you live up to the rumors." He said as he wiped blood off his lip.

"What rumors?" Sora asked.

"You're known as the "Power Leach." Connor simply answered.

"...Makes sense. I got a lot of tricks up my sleeve." He slightly bragged.

"Mind helping me with something?" Connor asked.

"Sure. What?" Sora agreed.

"A couple of Dust Men are wreaking havoc a few blocks away. Mind having some fun?"

"I'm down with that. Let's go."

They then headed over there, arriving to see a couple of them attacking nearby civilians.

"All right, come on!" Sora and Connor then ran at them, the Dust Men noticing them and fired. Connor fired a couple of fireballs, hitting three of them and Sora fired an Overload Burst followed by two Magnum Bolts, taking out two. Sora then unwrapped his chain, cloaked in smoke and ashes, and swings at full force, heavily damaging the rest, followed by Connor firing a flamethrower, taking them out.

"All right. That... was underwhelming." Sora said.

"True." Connor agreed.

Then, Sora's phone rang, which he answered.

"Sora, get over here. I got an lead on Alden." It was Cole.

"All right, I'll be there." Sora said, then hung up.

"Mind if I join?" Connor asked.

"I don't see why not." Sora said as they headed off to the destination.

**DONE! Sorry for it to be short, Just wanna introduce one of the OCs that was added, Connor Jenkins, bringing the heat to the battle. That's about it. So, until then, I will see you in the next chapter. Buh bye! *Leaves***

**Sora: Man, he forgot. Hey guys, get ready for another recreation story. This time, we'll be going to a place called Vale. And I won't be in it! I'm taking a break and letting another take my place. You'll see who when the story comes up. So, what he said, we'll see you next time.**


	14. Chapter 14

**HI HO, INSANITY! Just kidding. Welcome to chapter 14 of Infamous. What to say:**

**1: A new author named Quintus the Hedgehog has a really great story named Chaotic, Harmonic, Godly and slightly confused. Go ahead and check it out!**

**2: The new story is posted! It's called Fan Fiction Recreating: RWBY.**

**All right, begin!**

**Chapter 14 : Two Conduits vs Reaper Conduits**

**Normal POV**

Sora and Connor was heading to the destination when eruptions came at them, leading to them dodging it.

"What the?" Sora said when he saw Reaper Conduits vanishing across the nearby rooftops.

"Great. Don't know how, but these guys showed up out of their district." Connor said.

"Well, let's take them down." Sora said, unwrapping the chain.

Two Reapers appeared in front of them and fired, only for Sora rolling and swung the chain at them, the Reapers vanishing back. Sora then fired some Megawatt Hammers, damaging one and taking out the other. He then quickly ran up to the damaged Reaper and performed Bio Leech, killing the Reaper and absorbing some electricity.

Connor used his fire whips to keep his distance with three Reapers, firing some fireballs in the mix and damaging them. He then used a flamethrower, setting them on fire and taking them out.

Sora and Connor went back to back, surrounded by the remaining 6 Reapers.

"We don't have time for this." Sora's eyes then flashed blue and he vanished in an instant. He then reappeared behind one and threw him over his shoulder.

**(Sora learned: Electrolytic Teleportation)**

Connor then used his fire whips, wrapping one around a Reaper's ankle and swung, throwing the Reaper into the one next to it. He then fired two fireballs, hitting another Reaper.

Sora then vanished and reappeared in front of the damaged Reaper and fired a smoke missile, point blank and took the Reaper out.

**(Sora learned: Cinder Missile)**

"Stay down." Sora said to himself. He turns around to see the remaining Reapers. He then charged electricity through his arms and slammed them on the ground, making electric eruptions come out of the ground and take out the rest of the Reapers.

**(Sora learned: Electric Eruption)**

Sora went on one knee, panting slowly.

"You all right?" Connor asked.

"Yeah. Give me a sec." Sora then drained the electricity from a nearby pole, recharging him fully.

"All right. Let's go." Sora said, then the two sprinted to the destination.

**All right, sorry for the short chapters. Been busy lately. Anyways, don't worry, Sora will have a limit of how many times he uses his teleport and eruption moves. Anyways, feel free to check out those stories and as always, I will see you in the next chapter, buh bye!**


End file.
